This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2001-194306, filed on Jun. 27, 2001, the disclosure of such application being herein incorporated by reference to the extent permitted by law.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus having an IC card including read/write functions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus having a contactless IC card including a read/write function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IC card that ISO(International Organization for Standardization)14443 and the like have been standardizing is typically constructed by embedding an IC (integrated circuit) into a plastic card. Such card is advantageous in view of storage capacity and security in comparison to magnetic cards. A contactless IC card may transmit data from the card to a remote device and receive data transmitted from the remote device through a radio communication system using electromagnetic waves or the like. While having such a contactless IC card function with a portable terminal apparatus like a portable telephone, etc., a function of the portable terminal apparatus is expanded. As a result, an inconvenience in that a user has to carry both the portable terminal apparatus and the IC card separately can be alleviated. Because the portable terminal apparatus is ordinarily provided with a display, information retained in the IC card can be viewed through the display.
However, such a portable terminal apparatus has the following drawbacks, which typically occurs with a portable telephone provided apparatus having the contactless IC card.
At present, the user of the IC card cannot identify the IC card as a prepaid card. Accordingly, when a portable terminal apparatus having the IC card function is lost or stolen, there is a risk that an unauthorized person having the device in possession might use contents and/or services available with the card, such as a commuter pass, electronic money, tickets, etc.
Further, depending on the kind of service available with the IC card, in coming future, there might be requirements for verification of the user for using the IC card, namely, authentication of the user and the like. However, such authentication may not always apply to all services.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, it is preferable according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a portable terminal apparatus having a contactless IC card including a read/write (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cR/Wxe2x80x9d) function, which can prevent others from using electronic money, a commuter pass, tickets or other kinds of services or functions in an unauthorized manner when any of them are lost or stolen.
It is preferable according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a portable terminal apparatus that may provide user-visibility and user-friendliness for a user when utilizing the IC card.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a a portable terminal apparatus having a contactless IC card function provided with a storage unit that stores and registers a password required when utilizing the contactless IC card function; a reception unit that receives inputting operation of a password from a user before utilizing the IC card function; a comparison unit that compares the registered password with the inputted password; and a control unit in which the IC card function is made available or enabled for use when the inputted password matches the registered password and is unavailable or disabled for use under other conditions.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a password required for utilizing the IC card function is registered, so that a xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d is locked with regard to the IC card function. In order to unlock the key, the user must input a password being that matches the registered password. Accordingly, the user can lock the key with regard to the IC card function in the portable terminal apparatus at the user""s intention regardless of whether or not there exists authentication of the user in relation to a service when using the IC card.
Although the password is of course applicable to the IC card function as a whole, such password may be set separately for each of a plurality of services available with the IC card. In such case, the password may be inputted, compared, the IC card function is disabled and enabled for each of the services in isolation.
Preferably, after the IC card function is enabled for use or utilization and after a predetermined period of time is elapsed, the enabled status is automatically retuned back to the disabled status. As a result, it is possible to avoid leaving the xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d open after it has been released.
Further, the portable terminal apparatus may have a unit in which the user can change and set the predetermined period of time.
Further, in the portable terminal apparatus, the period of time may be set for each service available in the IC card. There is a possibility that a proper period of time from the time of releasing the xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d to the time of utilizing the IC card function may be changed depending type of user or service. Accordingly, it is advantageous to make xe2x80x9cthe predetermined period of timexe2x80x9d changeable for each user or each service.
Further, the portable terminal apparatus may have a display unit that at least displays information with regard to a service in utilization with the IC card function, after the disabled status has been released to be enabled for use. Thereby, measure and visibility of a remaining time duration from the time when the xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d is released to the time when the IC card is utilized may be provided to the user.
Further, a display unit that at least displays information with regard to a service in utilization with the IC card on the display in combination with or independently of display regarding to the countdown information. Thereby, for example, information necessary for utilization of an IC card (service) is displayed before and after the utilization. (It is to be noted that the information may include a logo mark and an outstanding amount in case of utilizing electronic money, and artist name, date, place, and the like in case of utilizing a live concert ticket, for example, and route or section information, expiration date, and the like in case of a commuter pass. Thereby, the user""s visibility and user-friendliness can be provided.
Also preferably, the portable terminal apparatus according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention has a contactless IC card section that performs or executes the contactless IC card function, which is constituted by exclusive CPU, memory, and reader/writer module, while the memory stores the password. As a result, security of the apparatus is improved by incorporating the password of the user into the IC card section.